


Trasloco

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Boys In Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nakamaship, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Pre-Message. Così ho immaginato il momento in cui Shin va a vivere da solo a Tokyo... in una casa troppo grande per lui come dice Seiji in uno dei drama. Il motivo a me è parso subito evidente, il sogno di tutti e cinque è vivere insieme... ma non hanno il coraggio di dirselo e Shin soprattutto, sconfitto dai suoi drammi interiori, non osa chiedere nulla e non osa neanche accettare di volerli vicini, forse perché significherebbe soffrire ancora troppo. Ma Touma tutto questo lo capisce e non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo. Accenni alla threesome ShuxShinxRyo, a un po' di ToumaxShin e... insomma... al poliamore che io vedo tra loro cinque[Partecipante all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Trasloco

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt e titolo: Trasloco  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Touma e Shin  
> Rating: direi verde, anche se credo sia abbastanza cupa e con uno dei due molto vicino alla depressione  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico, angst  
> Avvertenze: niente da segnalare se non molta cupezza nei toni. Per quanto riguarda le coppie, qualche riferimento a SeijixTouma, ShuxShinxRyo e tendenze al poliamore :P  
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**TRASLOCO**

 

È troppo grande questa casa.

Perché è così grande, se lui deve viverci da solo?

Solo…

Che suono terribile ha questa parola in riferimento a Shin, a noi…

A noi cinque.

Noi che solo fino a qualche mese fa non ci concepivamo gli uni senza gli altri, che sognavamo e speravamo di colmare definitivamente la nostra distanza fisica e di ritrovarci tutti insieme, in una casa tutta nostra, per costituire una famiglia tutta nostra, solo noi cinque e Byakuen.

Famiglia, calore, unione, il legame che si concretizza e, finalmente, diventa totale, anche sul lato fisico.

Sogno…

Illusione…

Perché il legame non c’è più.

Ora che potremmo essere fisicamente vicini, siamo così distanti nello spirito.

Ingoio, perché un nodo mi soffoca e un alone opaco mi annebbia la vista.

Com’è possibile?

Perché noi?

Noi, che di tutto ciò che è uno eravamo l’essenza.

Io non mi sento diverso, il mio motivo di esistenza è ancora in loro, più che mai.

Io ci provo, anche Seiji ci prova, di continuo, a far sì che la luce tra noi non si spenga.

Ma Shin, Shu e Ryo…

In loro qualcosa si è come spezzato, soprattutto in Shin.

Loro tre che si amavano in una maniera che poteva risultare estrema, che erano pura passione, assoluta, intensa.

E invece siamo come una corda spezzata, da una parte io e Seiji, dall’altra Shu e Ryo e in mezzo lui, Shin, che ha eretto un muro e, al tempo stesso, sceglie per sé una casa troppo grande, quella che un tempo sognava di condividere con noi.

Perché?

Cosa nasconde la sua scelta?

È inconscia, oppure…

Cammino fino a quella che sarà la sua camera, una delle due, perché questa casa ha anche due camere da letto.

A cosa gli servono?

Lo trovo in ginocchio, ad aprire uno scatolone appena arrivato da Hagi e, sbirciando oltre la sua spalla, vedo che contiene vestiti, libri, che lui tira fuori e impila ordinatamente di lato.

Poi le sue mani si soffermano su un volume cartonato, che riconosco come un album di fotografie, lo prende delicatamente e si immobilizza, pensieroso, una sua mano ne accarezza, tenera, la copertina con decorazioni floreali in rilievo.

Percepisco la sua tristezza come una pugnalata nello stomaco, a dimostrazione che il legame non è infranto: se riesco, proprio io, ad essere empatico come di solito solo lui riesce ad essere, vuol dire che lo sento, sento il suo cuore, come sentirei quelli degli altri miei _nakama_.

QQuesto può voler dire solo una cosa: la connessione tra noi non è estinta.

Mi inginocchio dietro di lui e appoggio il mento su una sua spalla:

«Cosa guardi così pensieroso?»

Sussulta e si scosta da me, come se l’avessi scottato: una simile reazione mi sconcerta.

Il volume cade dalle sue ginocchia e io allungo una mano per prenderlo.

«Ti ho spaventato? Eri perso nel tuo mondo, Pesciolino?»

Si volta e i nostri occhi si incontrano.

C’è una cosa che mi ha sempre colpito negli occhi di Shin: la vita, la loro luce, la loro limpidezza.

Questi non sono gli occhi di Shin: sono gli occhi di una persona spenta, sono opachi…

La loro luce è spenta.

Sospiro, non voglio che veda quanto sono preoccupato.

Sono preoccupato per il gruppo, per tutti noi, lo so che nessuno di noi è felice.

Ma nessuno di noi è tanto solo come lui in questo momento.

E ancora, questa parola genera in me un senso di soffocamento.

Shin, proprio Shin, che forse meno di ogni altro tra noi ha conosciuto l’essenza della solitudine, lui con la sua bella, amorevole famiglia, lui che è sempre stato il fulcro del calore intorno al quale tutti noi ruotavamo, che ci ha sempre insegnato come non sentirci soli, noi che nel corso delle nostre vite abbiamo conosciuto il vuoto affettivo, proprio lui, adesso, è solo.

Shu e Ryo sono distanti, loro si vedono, si incontrano, Shu va a trovare Ryo, che abita lontano da Tokyo…

E non è neanche venuto ad aiutare Shin nel trasloco.

Ci sono solo io.

Seiji è giustificato, non poteva, la famiglia Date ha richiesto la sua presenza, ma Shu non ha voluto, non se l’è sentita.

Ryo forse non sa nulla, perché Shin non lo chiama: non vuole disturbarlo dice.

Disturbare…

Un concetto che tra noi suona stonato.

Caro Shin… io lo so, ho capito.

Conosco le tue paure, conosco quelle di Shu e quelle di Ryo, so quanto vi sentiate smarriti, annaspate, non sapete che direzione far prendere, adesso, alla vostra vita.

Non trovate più il senso del legame.

E questo Shin così spento, così triste, tanto cupo da tenere a distanza chi lo ama, per voi è spaventoso, vi fa paura.

Anche a me a dire il vero, ma non posso lasciarlo.

Io non lo so se il senso del legame lo percepisco ancora, non so nulla, proprio come i miei _nakama_ , ma ho una certezza: che loro sono la parte più importante di me e la scomparsa delle _yoroi_ non significa nulla.

Chi se ne importa delle _yoroi_ se io li amo così tanto?

Mi è difficile sostenere quegli occhi tristi che non sanno dove guardare e nei quali non riconosco più il mio Shin, il mio _bocchan_ dalla battuta pronta, che insieme a Shu ci ha sempre portato allegria.

Così abbasso gli occhi sull’album di fotografie, lo apro e i miei occhi, già umidi, faticano ancor più a trattenere un’ondata di lacrime: sono sempre meno bravo a fingere quando il mio cuore trabocca d’emozione.

Davanti al mio sguardo scorrono, uno dopo l’altro, ricordi che ci ritraggono tutti insieme, sorridenti, felici…

Felici solo dell’essere insieme, perché avevamo tante paure, indicibili, rischiavamo ogni istante la vita…

Ma eravamo insieme ed era tutto quello che contava per sentirci bene, completi, anche al sicuro in un certo senso.

Vivere insieme o morire insieme, di questo eravamo consapevoli, perché niente aveva più importanza di quella parola: insieme.

È stata Nasty a scattare tutte queste fotografie, istantanee dei nostri momenti di sollievo e amore: noi che ridiamo, noi che scherziamo, che ci prendiamo in giro… noi che ci abbracciamo, senza alcuna convenzione a porre un freno al nostro affetto, perché non ce n’era bisogno. Quando eravamo insieme eravamo semplicemente noi: nessun blocco, nessuna inibizione, nessuna famiglia a porre veti, pregiudizi o ad indirizzarci su una qualunque strada, perché solo noi sapevamo qual era quella giusta… per noi.

Adesso non lo sappiamo più.

Io lo so anzi: la mia strada sono loro, sempre loro.

Ma questo ragazzo che ho davanti non lo sa più e non sorride più come in queste fotografie: ci prova, ma il sorriso non è lo stesso.

Anche adesso ci sta provando, con tutto se stesso, mi sta guardando e sorride.

«Sono certo che è stata Sayoko-Neesan a mettere l’album dentro alla scatola, pensava che mi avrebbe fatto piacere».

Ingoio, sono le sue prime parole che sento da troppi minuti ormai.

«E non ti fa piacere davvero?»

Quel sorriso che era solo l’ombra dei suoi vecchi sorrisi scompare e un piccolo sussulto scuote le sue spalle, poi il suo sguardo si abbassa.

«Ma certo che mi fa piacere».

La sua voce non mi è mai apparsa così sottile, dimessa…

Sempre bella, ma c’è un’inflessione sempre troppo cupa, adesso, in essa.

Sospiro, ho fatto una domanda stupida, me ne rendo conto.

Riabbasso lo sguardo e lo poso su una fotografia che ritrae lui, Ryo e Shu, stretti stretti, come se volessero sfidare il mondo nel provare a dividerli.

Non c’è riuscito il mondo, non c’è riuscito Arago, né nessuno degli _youja_.

Hanno fatto tutto da soli.

Un impulso rabbioso mi fa stringere i denti e le dita su quella pagina: stupidi.

I miei _nakama_ sono degli stupidi.

«Touma…»

Il suo richiamo, con quel tono che appartiene solo a lui, pieno di tutte le sfumature emotive che possono esistere in un essere umano, mi calma e mi spinge a guardarlo ancora, per quanto adesso mi facciano male al cuore quegli occhi.

Erano un mare agitato, ricco, vivo…

Adesso sono un fondo marino scuro, laddove la luce non arriva ed è tutto troppo calmo, troppo piatto.

Solo acqua fredda e scura che non sa accogliere alcuna speranza.

Mi sforzo di non distogliere lo sguardo, perché quegli occhi voglio imprimerli in me, per ricordare, perché io ce l’ho una speranza: voglio che tornino quelli che erano.

E voglio ricordare quello che sono diventati, perché così saprò sempre che qui ho qualcosa da fare, voglio ricordare che io non lo lascerò.

«Dimmi, _bocchan_ ».

Nell’udire il nomignolo le sue gote si imporporano un poco e un piccolo broncio mi ricorda il mio vecchio Shin, Shin il monello adorabile, pronto a reagire e a rispondere per le rime.

Invece, nonostante il broncio, abbassa lo sguardo e quel velo di rossore si fa un poco più intenso. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che se Ryo e Shu potessero vederlo adesso, non resisterebbero, le loro braccia sarebbero attorno a lui, piene di calore e… di amore.

Invece ci sono le mie, che al momento però stanno ferme: io non sono mai stato spontaneo come loro nelle dimostrazioni affettive, la rigidità di una vita ancora non sono riuscita a debellarla del tutto, anche se di passi avanti ne ho fatti, moltissimi, proprio grazie a loro, grazie a questo ragazzo che ho qui davanti a me, che tante volte mi ha preso per mano e mi ha indicato la via del cuore, invitandomi a non seguirne altre.

Se io e Seiji abbiamo potuto amarci, se li ho potuti amare tutti, è anche merito suo: quante volte ci ha messo lo zampino? Quanti sotterfugi, occasioni, ha creato perché io potessi rivelarmi e perché Seiji potesse rivelarsi a me?

Potrei dire che fin troppo spesso è stato il nostro cupido, la nostra piccola divinità d’amore che ci ha guidato l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

E mi ha guidato nelle braccia di tutti loro.

«Ti ringrazio, mi stai dando un grande aiuto».

Tutto qui?

Voleva ringraziarmi per l’aiuto nel trasloco?

Quanta formalità!

La verità è che dovremmo esserci tutti, qui con lui, ad aprire pacchi, mettere a posto cose…

Anche le nostre magari.

Sì, dovremmo essere tutti qui e vivere tutti qui.

Era il nostro sogno, davvero può essersi infranto così, senza lasciare nulla se non un ragazzo che abita da solo in un grande appartamento di Tokyo? Non possiamo davvero fare altro?

«Sono dove devo essere».

Cerco di tagliare corto, mentre mi alzo con l’album tra le mani e mi guardo intorno, tentando di assumere un tono svagato, forse troppo:

«Dove lo vuoi mettere questo?»

Lui rimane in ginocchio, sento il suo sguardo, ora davvero triste, addosso. Non posso fare a meno di ricambiarlo di nuovo: i suoi occhi non mi sembrano più così spenti, ma hanno un lucore malsano, che conosco bene.

È quello delle lacrime che chiedono di sgorgare.

«Non lo so» dice semplicemente.

Poi il suo sguardo si abbassa sulle mani, le dita che si stringono sulle cosce avvolte da un paio di pantaloni corti che le coprono solo per metà:

«Non so nulla, a dire il vero».

Lo guardo corrucciato, un peso sul cuore che si fa più opprimente.

Poso l’album sul letto e torno ad accucciarmi davanti a lui, avvicino il mio viso al suo e non resisto più alla tentazione di toccarlo, di concedergli uno dei nostri gesti tanto intimi e tanto nostri: le dita sulla tempia, a farsi strada tra i suoi capelli rossi un po’ cresciuti negli ultimi mesi.

Rabbrividisce e io ne sono sollevato: significa che le carezze gli fanno sempre lo stesso effetto, non lo lasciano indifferente, come sembra essere indifferente a tutto.

Ma non è indifferenza la sua, è solo tanta tristezza, lo so e adesso me lo sta dimostrando, con queste sue parole che sono quasi una confessione.

«Un trasloco è sempre un grande cambiamento, è logico che tu sia un po’ confuso».

Cerco di infondere leggerezza nelle mie parole, anche se le pronuncio con un tono carezzevole, cosa già abbastanza difficile per me. Ma con lui mi viene facile, fin troppo: non si può che essere teneri con Shin in momenti come questo.

«Cambiamento… già…».

Il suo viso è raccolto tra le spalle, non mi guarda, come se gli fosse troppo ostico, ma nonostante il suo volto basso intravvedo il suo sorriso distorto: è il sorriso di chi sta provando a fare finta di nulla senza riuscirci.

Come già ha fatto una volta si ritrae dal contatto, si porta una mano alla fronte a scostare la sua frangetta sempre curata, che gli dà quell’aspetto da bravo ragazzo e questa volta è lui ad alzarsi e a lasciarmi ad osservarlo dal basso, mentre si mette a camminare per la stanza, senza fare nulla, sembra solo per allontanarsi e non mostrarsi.

Tipico.

«Scusa Touma, un attimo di malinconia… è che Hagi già un po’ mi manca e non sono abituato a vivere da… da solo».

La sua voce si abbassa sull’ultima parola, diventa appena un soffio, i suoi occhi si fanno un po’ più grandi, quasi in quel momento si rendesse conto lui stesso dell’entità di quel termine appena pronunciato.

Ha ragione.

È stato tante volte lontano dalla sua Hagi, ma non per vivere da solo. C’eravamo tutti noi con lui.

Sospiro per l’ennesima volta, mi alzo e faccio qualche passo nella sua direzione; appena se ne accorge, lui invece fa qualche passo più distante, fingendo di non farlo apposta, ma chi vuole imbrogliare?

«Sono un po’ stanco, che ne dici se ci riposiamo un po’?»

Con ostentata noncuranza i suoi passi lo conducono sulla soglia della camera.

«Ci prepariamo qualcosa? Ti va una cioccolata?»

Quanto sanno di normalità queste parole, questa sua proposta: Shin che, con la sua dolcezza, si offre di preparare qualcosa per noi…

Solo per me questa volta.

Una normalità che adesso fa male e improvvisamente so che anche io mi sento solo, terribilmente solo: ho bisogno di loro, che mi aiutino, perché io non lo lascerò, ma vorrei che mi aiutassero con Shin, che si rendessero conto che ha bisogno di tutti noi intorno o si perderà in questa grande casa, si perderà per sempre.

È già sceso giù per le scale dopo il mio “sì” appena sussurrato ed ha già raggiunto la cucina quando anche io arrivo al piano inferiore.

Non sento alcun suono di sportelli che si aprono, di pentole e posate che indichino la preparazione di qualcosa in cucina: troppo silenzio.

Quando scorgo le sue spalle, lo trovo piegato su se stesso, le mani aggrappate all’orlo del lavandino, le membra scosse da una serie di sussulti che non possono ingannare: con un incredibile sforzo cerca di trattenere quelli che interpreto come muti singhiozzi.

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore: era questione di tempo, in fondo.

Mi precipito verso di lui e giungo a sfiorarlo; quando si rende conto della mia presenza percepisco il suo smarrimento, la sua vergogna, ma non mi importa. Non lo lascerò fuggire questa volta.

Le mie braccia lo avvolgono, lo tiro indietro fino ad incollare completamente la sua schiena al mio petto e poso la fronte sulla sua spalla.

«Io so tutto, sai, Shin-chama? Non hai neanche bisogno di spiegarmi, so cosa ti passa per la testa, quindi limitati a tenermi vicino a te».

La sua rigidità si scioglie, tanto che ho la sensazione di sentirlo liquefarsi nel mio abbraccio.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto».

Eccolo che si mette a singhiozzare come un bambino e io cosa posso fare se non piangere insieme a lui?

Sollevo lo sguardo dalla sua spalla e vedo la sua mano che sale al viso, a strofinarsi un occhio, poi scivola in basso, fino ad afferrare la maglietta, all’altezza del cuore.

Il cuore, il punto debole di Shin, quando batte troppo forte, quando gli fa male.

La mia mano scivola fino alla sua, si fa strada e si posa lì, sul suo petto e il mio gesto lo sconfigge del tutto, adesso non ci prova a trattenere i singhiozzi.

So perché, so cosa gli ha ricordato: è sempre stato Shu a calmarlo in questo modo, a posare le sue mani sul suo cuore quando impazzisce fin quasi a voler scoppiare o fuggire dal petto.

«Non posso essere lui» mormoro «ma anche io farei qualsiasi cosa per te».

Si volta con una tale foga da farmi barcollare all’indietro, ma riesco a mantenermi abbastanza saldo da sostenere entrambi, mentre accentuo la stretta su di lui: vorrei poter trasmettere più calore, ma sono tanto malinconico anche io.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace», lo ripete a oltranza, come se ogni altra parola del suo vocabolario fosse stata cancellata con la spugna della tristezza.

Lo so per cosa gli dispiace: perché non si sente forte, perché non è in grado di affrontare questa situazione, perché da solo non sa andare avanti.

Ma nessuno di noi ne è in grado, dovrebbe saperlo.

Eppure lui si sente debole, si è sempre sentito più debole, più fragile e inutile di tutti noi: _bocchan_ senza speranza, testone, tanto bravo a capire gli altri quanto incapace di valutare onestamente se stesso.

Anche a me dispiace, ma non per i suoi stessi motivi: mi dispiace perché lui non lo merita, nessuno di noi merita di soffrire come stiamo soffrendo.

«Sono un incapace, inutile, non valgo nulla!».

Eccolo: lo aspettavo al varco, aspettavo simili parole.

«Non so neanche tenere vicino le persone, non so essere grato, tengo tutti a distanza e poi oso anche sentirmi solo, sono insopportabile!».

Se il momento non fosse così drammatico mi verrebbe da sorridere per la tenerezza che mi fa.

«Al momento mi sembri solo troppo crudele verso te stesso, sai _bocchan_?».

Scuote il capo, strofinando il naso contro il mio petto e singhiozzando ancora qualche volta.

Io attendo.

Devo aspettare che sia un poco più calmo per potergli parlare, anche se non so cosa potrei mai dirgli.

Passa qualche minuto, se sta piangendo ancora lo fa in silenzio, il viso affondato nel mio torace e le mani che si aggrappano a me, come se ne andasse della sua vita.

 «Touma…».

Il richiamo della sua voce è flebile, sottile, sembra quella di un uccellino.

«Dimmi, _bocchan_ ».

«Grazie ancora… per esserci».

Così sottile che quasi non lo sento.

Sorrido, mi sforzo di farlo, mentre con una mano cerco il suo viso, gli poso due dita sotto al mento e glielo sollevo:

«Almeno guardami, mentre mi ringrazi».

«Non vorrei… che mi vedessi così».

Il sorriso scompare dalle mie labbra: neanche io vorrei vederlo così, nessuno vorrebbe vedere così una persona come Shin.

Mi abbasso e gli poso un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso: lui lo arriccia in quella sua espressione così unica e ancora sembra un bambino, lui che tra noi è il più anziano.

«Io ci sarò sempre».

È ciò che mi viene più istintivo e sincero da dire, perché di questo sono certo, forse l’unica cosa di cui sono davvero certo.

«Me lo prometti?».

Lo desidera…

Lo desidera davvero e ne ha un disperato bisogno.

Non posso fare altro che annuire:

«Non ti libererai mai di me, pesciolino».

Tira su col naso, i suoi occhi si stringono e nuove lacrime spuntano sugli angoli. Di riflesso sento uscire lacrime anche dai miei occhi e sollevo una mano, la poso sul suo viso per asciugare col pollice una di quelle gocce.

Nello stesso istante, lui fa lo stesso, in un gesto speculare al mio, sento le sue dita gentili che mi sfiorano la pelle e raccolgono una lacrima.

«Mi dispiace…».

Lo ripeterà fino all’esasperazione, lo so.

«Andrà tutto bene, Shin».

All’improvviso devo dirlo, ho bisogno di dirlo anche per me stesso e di crederci, fino in fondo, come sento ancora il bisogno di afferrarlo con tutta la forza che ho e di stringerlo a me, quasi temessi di vederlo definitivamente scomparire dalle nostre vite:

«Andrà tutto bene, per tutti noi, torneranno, sai?»

Sussulta, capisce subito, sento i suoi pugni chiudersi sulla stoffa della mia maglietta fin quasi a strapparla.

«Io ci credo, Shin-chama. Torneranno… tu tornerai… torneremo tutti»


End file.
